miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Félix (episode)
"Félix" is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on November 13, 2019 (at 16:00 UTC) on Disney Channel in the UK and Ireland. Synopsis When Adrien's cousin Félix visits Paris, the disaster comes between Adrien and his friends. Alya, Rose and Juleka are akumatized into the Punishers trio. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to stop the three villains and reason with Félix? Plot ''Gabriel visits his wife's comatose body and places her wedding band on her finger, declaring that she would awaken soon. On the anneversary of Adrien's mother's "disappearance", Natalie prompts Gabriel to tell his son about what he has been doing as they watch Adrian sing to a statue of his mother in their garden. After being told "it will only get harder", Gabriel joins Adrian in the Garden and attempts to speak to him but Adrian, misunderstanding the situation, abruptly tells him that he supports the "relationship" Gabriel and Natalie have formed. Outraged, Gabriel leaves, telling his son that they are expecting guests. Meanwhile, in support of Adrian on this day, his friends make personal videos, Marinette's in particular containing a love confession as well. Back at the Agreste household, Adrien is shocked to see what is initially thought to be his mother but is quickly reviealed to be his aunt and his formerly close (at least in the eyes of adrien), cousin Felix. Felix acts stiffy but Adrien is quick to welcome him warmly. Adrian then takes Felix to his room as Gabriel and his aunt discuss the wedding bands that Gabriel still posses. In Adrian's room, Adrian apologises for not being there for Felix's father's funeral and Felix gives him a firm hug, only to steal his phone in the process. He then distracts Adrian and snoops around the room, much to the concern of Plagg, before finally retreating into Adrian's shower and borrowing his clothes. Then, after viewing and deleting the videos sent to Adrian, he sends back an angry rude video disguised as Adrian. Gabriel learns this, having tapped his sons phone, and realizes it is Felix, but taking the opporunity to akumatize his sons friends reguardless, telling Natalie to keep adrian safe. When the akumatized trio arrive to attack Adrian, they quickly realize that one is an imposter, but Adrian, unwilling to let Felix come to harm, acts out and flees to trick them. However, After incapacitating Natalie, the girls turn to Felix, only for Ladybug to enter the room and rescue him. On a roof safely, Felix, disguised as Adrien, attempts to kiss Ladybug, in where she responds by decking him in the face and being disgusted, realizing that this is an imposter. Adrian, as Chat Noir, appears to tell her of Felix's identity and to help fight off their akumatized classmates, only for Felix to turn on them mid fight and then for Ladybug to outwit them both and save the day. In the end, Felix apologizes to Adrian and gives him a proper hug, seemingly regretful of his actions. The holds a hand out for Gabriel to shake (purposefully using his right so that Gabriel uses the same) and he reluctantly does so. It is only later that Gabriel realizes his weddng band has gone missing and it is shown that Feliix, now in a train with his mother, had taken it from him, this being his uterior movie the whole time. It is unclear is he was truely remorseful for his actions or if this was simply a way for him to gain his uncle's short moment of hesitant trust in order to take the ring. Adrien, having been unable to watch the videos of his friends sends a thankful response anyway, ending in "I love you", which Marinette plays repeatedly. Gabriel on the other hand has gone to see his wife's body and takes the ring off of her hand to put on his own angrily. '' Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur * Plagg * Tikki * Akuma * The Punishers Trio **Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi **Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance **Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Félix Graham de Vanily Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Lê Chiến Kim * Max Kanté * Nino Lahiffe * Markov * Luka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Marc Anciel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Kagami Tsurugi * Lila Rossi * Chloé Bourgeois * Adrien's bodyguard * Amelie Graham de Vanily * Audrey Bourgeois (mentioned) * Félix's father (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first time three people have been akumatized with the same akuma. * The akumatization shown in this episode is of three previously akumatized characters: ** Alya has been turned into Lady Wifi in "Lady Wifi". This is the second time Alya is akumatized into Lady Wifi, however, this is Lady Wifi's sixth appearance, as she had also appeared in "The Evillustrator" on Nathaniel's comics, "The Puppeteer" as a controlled puppet of the titular villain, in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. ** Juleka has been turned into Reflekta in "Reflekta" and "Reflekdoll". This is the third time Juleka is akumatized into Reflekta, however, this is Reflekta's fifth appearance, as she had also appeared in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. ** Rose has been turned into Princess Fragrance in "Princess Fragrance", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". This is the fourth time Rose is akumatized into Princess Fragrance, however, this is Princess Fragrance's sixth appearance as she had also appeared in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. * This is the third episode that is not titled after the akumatized villain(s), or a sentimonster, along with "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and "Mayura". ** This is the first one of which who isn't a part of a special nor named after a Miraculous holder. * It has been one year since Adrien lost his mom. ** In one of Adrien's Instagram posts, he mentions he was close with his cousin whom he hasn't seen for nearly a year.https://www.instagram.com/p/B325mvaFWi2/ * Adrien is singing to himself the same song he sang to himself in "Cat Blanc". * Adrien comments to his father how he's noticed how close him and Nathalie are becoming. * It's revealed that Emilie is from the Graham de Vanily family, has a sister called Amelie, and a nephew named Félix. ** This is Félix's first appearance in the series. *** Félix was the original Cat Noir in the Ladybug PV. * The way Amelie walks into the Agreste mansion might be references to Elsa's walk during the end of the song "Let it Go" from "Frozen". * Like "Chameleon", Marinette was able to tell a fake Adrien from the real one. * It's revealed Hawk Moth can talk through his akumatized villains, much like how Volpina and the Fox Miraculous holder can each talk through their illusions and Mayura can talk through her sentimonsters. * Félix steals one of Gabriel's silver rings, causing him to take Emilie's. Errors * Markov vanished from the scene after Princess Fragrance made her attack. * In the final video, Nino is in a different position than he was when Alya recorded it, and Luka isn't behind him. * Alya's face has the pre-akumatization crimson marks of communicating with Hawk Moth before the akuma is infused in the Tablet. * When Ladybug saves Félix from falling, the red ring from her yoyo briefly disappears when she pulls the string to prevent him from slamming in the ground. de:Félix (Episode) es:Félix pl:Félix fr:Félix (Épisode) ru:Феликс (эпизод) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode